Donde quiera que vayas
by LadyMeily
Summary: Hermione ha vivido en un mundo de fantasía que se roto por una visión pero no todo es lo que parece ¿Se dará cuenta ella antes de cometer el mayor error de su vida?


**Hola este es un minific de draco y hermione, no es un fic muy alegre, es mas bien un drama estilo a romeo y julieta, espero que os guste ya que a mi me encanta y lo escribi en una epoca especial, un beso a todos**

_Inquietud, nerviosismo, rapidez, lejanía, oscuridad_

Una chica avanzaba a una gran velocidad a través de las oscuras calles de la ciudad en la que se encontraba, sus piernas ya desfallecían por el cansancio pero su razón no las dejaba detenerse, era su oportunidad de acabar con aquello, debía ser rápida.

Inquietud, inquietud que recorría hasta la última de sus células, inquietud que la estaba volviendo presa de la desesperación, que había dejado que la calma que la caracterizaba se perdiese en el desierto de su alegría y que su esperanza volase más lejos incluso del mundo de los sueños.

Se tocó el pelo con nerviosismo mientras seguía caminando hacia la incógnita que había envuelto su vida desde hacía varios meses. Su reloj le mostraba que aún estaba a tiempo así que apresuró su paso aún más moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo, el mismo nerviosismo que se había vuelto su más íntimo acompañante desde que su vida pasó de ser selva a ser desierto.

Rapidez, esa palabra vagaba constantemente por su mente, debía ser rápida, tenía que serlo sino quería volver a caer en el abismo de la ignorancia y de la incertidumbre, esta vez lo conseguiría, saltaría el abismo y comprobaría que aquello que había sumergido su vida en un nido de mentiras y que había hecho de su alegría un recuerdo lejano que no regresaría, era una dolorosa realidad.

Lejanía, era la lejanía la que en aquel momento cubría toda su vida, lejanos recuerdos que aún le permitían continuar en pie, lejanas promesas que habían quedado olvidadas, lejano cariño que había quedado opacado ante la nube oscura que se había apoderado de su razón y de su conciencia.

Levantó la vista suavemente mientras sus pies por fin se detenían, había llegado a su destino, la respuesta a su incógnita se hallaba tras aquella oscura puerta que se encontraba ante sus ojos, la cura para el nerviosismo, para la inquietud que la había invadido se hallaba ahí, delante de ella, debía abrirla, tenía que abrirla. Su mano temblorosa se dirigió hacia aquel pomo mientras su respiración se volvía agitada y descontrolada. Sintió como su corazón pegaba un salto cuando su mano giró aquel nido de respuestas, el nerviosismo volvía a estar con ella aún más vigente de lo que había estado durante todo aquel período. Conforme la puerta se acercaba a ella, los recuerdos iban traspasando su mente creando un infierno en su razón, un bombardeo de sensaciones que no podía controlar, necesitaba acabar con aquello ya, así que en un impulso abrió la puerta de golpe, no podía soportar más recuerdos, no podía soportar más nervios, no podía con más inquietud, no quería más lejanía solo quería borrar de una vez por todas aquella ignorancia.

Una vez abrió la puerta su corazón se paró, todas sus dudas se vieron resueltas, todo el nerviosismo huyó, no había más lejanía solo había oscuridad.

_Angustia, tristeza, recuerdos, olvido, miedo, soledad_

Aquella imagen se congeló en su mente y en su corazón partiendo lo que aún quedaba de este en más de mil trozos que fueron esparcidos por el aire. La angustia recorrió su cuerpo, necesitaba huir de allí, no podía soportarlo, corrió, corrió sin rumbo fijo, corrió mientras las lágrimas recorrían expertamente sus mejillas, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba borrar todo aquello que su mente le enseñaba una y otra vez, necesitaba quitar toda aquella desesperación que había acudido a ella tras aquella oscuridad, perdida en todo aquel remolino de sensaciones no puso ningún cuidado al correr, no miró por donde iba y tropezó. Cayó al suelo al igual que habían caído sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, sus sueños, había caído al igual que había caído su vida, se sintió pisoteada, se sintió impotente ante aquel mar que recorría su rostro, un mar que solo reflejaba tristeza.

Tristeza, tristeza que había hecho marchitar hasta el último de sus poemas, que había atraído la tormenta a su existencia, tristeza que había borrado todo cuanto tenía significado llevándose hasta aquella arena que componía su desierto gris y la había sumergido en lo único sobreviviente a ella, una nube de tormentosos recuerdos.

Trató de levantarse mientras aquella fría oscuridad le atormentaba con los recuerdos, sentía desesperación, quería olvidar aquello, aquellas promesas rotas, aquellos sueños perdidos, aquel sin fin de malestares que no le hacían sino sumergirse en el miedo.

Miedo, sí miedo era lo que recorría su cuerpo en aquel momento a aquella chica de cabellos castaños, miedo ante la única salida que se presentaba en su vida, ante el único camino que se lo ofrecía para salir de aquel callejón sin salida en el que se encontraba sumergida, miedo a aquella soledad que experimentaba su muerto corazón.

Su mano se dirigió hacia aquel objeto punzante que se encontraba en su bolsillo, ignoraba como ni cuando había llegado allí, solo lo observaba, estaba tan solitario como ella, de nuevo los recuerdos atormentaban su mente, observó de nuevo el objeto y su miedo desapareció, cogería ese último camino que aquel solitario objeto le ofrecía, así que lentamente lo puso a la altura de su corazón y lo metió hacia dentro, había encontrado un acompañante para su corazón, con una sonrisa amarga se clavó aún más el objeto borrando aquellos malditos recuerdos.

_Tranquilidad, paz, adiós_

Una vez se hubo clavado aquel objeto se dejó caer en el suelo mientras sentía por fin que aquellos recuerdos se iban, que toda aquella desesperación se borrada y que todo aquello que había sentido momentos antes desaparecía dando paso a la tranquilidad que necesitaba desde hacía tiempo, toda la tristeza, toda la angustia, el dolor, todo había sido sustituido por una paz que recorrió todo su ser mientras cerraba los ojos diciendo adiós a su existencia y cogiendo finalmente aquel camino que la alejaba de la realidad para acercarla al mundo de los sueños.

Una hora después un joven rubio platino corría por las distintas calles de la ciudad, aún estaban en su mente las crueles palabras de su padre, como había podido ser tan tonto de irse y dejarla sola¿y si aquel monstruo tenía razón y le había tendido una trampa? No, no podía ser verdad, ella era más lista que eso, ella no se dejaría llevar a una trampa así, recorrió los callejones preso de la desesperación hasta que la encontró, su corazón se paró al verla allí tumbada en el suelo. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y se arrodilló a su lado

-¿hermione?-la llamó al joven mientras la mecía suavemente con delicadeza-¡Hermione¡HERMIONE!-comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras la sacudía tratando de despertarla, la observó y vio aquel objeto clavado en su hermoso pecho, lo sacó con cuidado y la furia lo invadió viendo que no era más que una daga, una daga con las iniciales de L. M., las iniciales de su padre, lo había hecho, le había tendido la trampa, no, no podía ser, aquello era una pesadilla, en cualquier momento ella abriría sus ojos y le sonreiría como tantas veces lo había hecho-hermione, hermione por favor abre tus ojos, fue una trampa, no fue mas que una trampa por favor abre tus ojos, por favor-decía desesperado mientras las lágrimas se hacían presas de sus mejillas, en un último intento la volvió a llamar sin obtener ningún resultado, tocó su cuello tratando de buscar su pulso, su alma se partió en dos al comprobar que no tenía-¿Por qué hiciste esto¿Por qué? Aquel no era yo, solo fue una asquerosa trampa, solo fue una trampa-dijo el cayendo al suelo abatido mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, la miró de nuevo, hermosa como siempre, miró sus labios y los besó, aquellos labios que siempre habían sido cálidos como una mañana estival se encontraban ahora fríos como el hielo-si tu no estas nada tiene sentido, te seguiré donde quiera que vayas-diciendo eso cogió aquella daga que había atravesado a la joven y sin pensárselo dos veces la hundió con fuerza en su corazón, se dejó caer junto a la chica, la abrazó y antes de cerrar los ojos susurró-juntos para siempre herms, te seguiré siempre donde quiera que vayas-tras decir eso cerró los ojos diciendo adiós a la vida y abrazando aquel último camino que la reuniría con su corazón.

Al día siguiente los encontraron a ambos, allí yacían en el suelo Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger presos del amor prohibido que ahora podrían compartir por siempre en la eternidad.


End file.
